


Prompt 16 - Deep Secrets

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Prompt 16 - Deep Secrets

John mumbled as he moved restlessly in the bed.

Stiles swapped out the washcloth on his dad's forehead for a fresh one. The worst of the fever had passed, but John was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Melissa says you're doing better," Stiles said softly. "Peter said you're not in any pain. You can wake up soon."

"Peter's good," John mumbled. 

Stiles perked up.

"Good for you," John sighed. "Makes you happy..."

Stiles smiled ruefully. His dad had frowned but never said anything negative about his relationship with Peter. 

"Good to know," Stiles whispered.

John sighed in his sleep.


End file.
